1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bladed rotor of an axial-flow turbomachine, in which the blades, essentially consisting of a blade body and a blade root, are fastened with their blade roots in rows in encircling blade grooves having lateral supporting prongs.
2. Discussion of Background
Bladed rotors of this type are known. The blades are turned with their roots into the encircling grooves. This is made possible by the rectangular horizontal projection of the blade root. The blades can be inserted into the groove in a manner turned through ninety degrees. The blades are turned into their correct position in the groove. This is also usually done by hammering in the area between blade body and blade root, which, however, can lead to damage of the blade. So that the blades can be inserted into the groove, the blade roots and the grooves are produced with clearance.
Therefore metal strips are normally pushed between the blade root and the groove root after the blades are inserted. The clearance is thereby compensated for and the blades are fixed in their correct position. However, the groove root can be damaged when the shims are being inserted. In addition, the groove root of the encircling groove is established by the shims and cannot be changed.